In the End
by percylover101
Summary: Since Luke Castellan never knew his mother in life, he figured that death would be a good time to start learning. Slight Silena/Beckendorf. Contains spoilers for TLO!
1. Chapter 1

Luke P.O.V.

I was about to die.

There was no other way to put it. I could already feel the pain numbing my body, and life slipping away from me.

It was almost a good feeling. I would never have to be under Kronos' control again, never have to hurt the people I loved, never have to think about how I betrayed everyone who ever cared about me…I would finally be at peace. But I still had one thing I needed to do.

With all my strength, I reached up to grip Percy Jackson's sleeve. Percy, the young camper who I'd battled for 5 years. I would entrust my last wish to him, because I knew he would carry out. I gripped his sleeve in my hand, and he didn't flinch away. That was all I needed.

"_Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it…don't let it happen again." _

"_I won't," he said. "I promise." _

I nodded to him, and suddenly had the odd sensation that I was being carried into the air, and I felt a jolt as I saw my own body being taken away by the Three Fates themselves. But they were stopped before they could take me away…by my father.

Hermes looked as though he were trying to be brave, trying not to cry. "He loved me," I realized with a shock. "He always loved me!"

But I was being carried away by the father I would never have the chance to love back, and down into Los Angeles, at a lounge. Standing at the desk was a man in a beige Italian suit, who was counting drachmas greedily. Charon.

I stared around in wonder at the ghosts who were sitting on chairs, leaning against walls, all looking dejected, as though they'd have to stay in this place for years. Knowing Charon, they probably would.

I marched straight to the front desk and deposited the five gold drachmas on his desk that I had been carrying around. His eyes flickered to mine, then widened in shock. They took in the drachmas next, and he smiled, eyes glittering.

"Not sure why you're so eager to face your judgment, Luke Castellan," he grinned. "But I'm not sure if I care either. Come."

He beckoned me to an elevator that was almost full, and it started downwards. As it went, Charon's suit changed into a dark robe, and his face turned gaunt and skeletal. He leered at me, and I tried not to shudder.

We suddenly were going sideways, and the elevator changed into a rowboat, an oar shoving across the River Styx, and headed to the land of the dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oopsie, forgot the disclaimer for the other chapter…so, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it, I don't own Percy Jackson. Darn.**

Luke's P.O.V.

The boat stopped with a jolt, and I was pushed off onto Hades' realm. Butterflies in my stomach, I headed towards the "Attendant on Duty" line, which wasn't too long.

I was beginning to think I should go the Ez Death line. What if the judges decided to put me in the Fields of Punishment? _It would be more than you deserved_, a voice whispered in my head.

"Shut up," I told it.

I marched bravely to the judges who would decide my fate for the rest of eternity: Shakespeare, Thomas Jefferson, and Ghandi. Well, better than Minos. With a thrill of foreboding, I stepped forward.

"Luke Castellan," Thomas Jefferson boomed. I raised my hand proudly. _Don't show weakness, don't show weakness, don't show weakness._ I chanted.

"Your life was filled with death and misery," Shakespeare regarded me with intense eyes. "But in your death, you saved the world." I took a shaky breath, and nodded, still trying to play it cool.

"Lord Hades has decided that you will spend your days in…Elysium," Ghandi finished. I let out a revealed breath, and all three judges broke out into smiles. Without waiting another moment, I walked through the white pearly gates to my new destiny.

"Luke." The voice sounded so familiar. I could almost place it…yet I couldn't. But it immediately came to me as I saw her beautiful face, framed in dark locks running past her shoulders. Her hand was gripped tightly by a large black teenager with menacing muscles but warm brown eyes.

"Silena." My voice sounded muted. "Beckendorf. I…I don't…I'm so sorry." But the two just beamed at me, as though I had never betrayed them.

"You did the right thing in the end, Luke," Silena said sincerely. "You have nothing more to be sorry for."

"But you can talk more with us later," Beckendorf added. "There's someone else here who wants to see you."

"Someone else?" I asked, confused. But the two just grinned at me, like they had a huge secret that was about to be revealed.

"White house with the red roof," Silena pointed to a beautiful home in the distance. "Go fast! She's been waiting!" I gave them curious looks, but they just motioned towards the house. I sighed good-naturedly and headed down the well-worn path, wondering who could possibly want to see me. Was it Nakamaru? No, he probably still hated my guts. Other than that, I couldn't think of anyone who would want to talk to me.

I rung the doorbell. It had a nice sound, like water running down rocks, or something. I heard soft footsteps running to the door, and a beautiful woman opened the door. As soon as I saw her face, I knew that I knew her from somewhere. She had short blonde hair and a wide smile that made me want to smile too. Her arms were open to welcome me, and for some strange reason, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Luke," the woman whispered, and suddenly it all came back. Visions of green, fractured eyes and hiding behind locked doors from a woman screaming about my fate and burned cookies and Medusa beanie babies…this was my _mom._

She took me up in her arms, and for the first time in my life, er, death, I felt safe and warm and comforted in her arms, like nothing could ever hurt me. "Mom," I stammered. "You're…you're not…how…what happened to you?!"

She smiled through her tears, but it was a sad smile, as though she was remembering something she didn't want. "I died," she said simply. "Of a heart attack. And of course, since I live alone, and you and your father were busy at…war…I died."

I gaped open-mouthed at her, and a fresh wave of guilt flushed through me. For years, I convinced myself that my mom would be fine without me, that I was protecting her from running away, that she would be better off without me. But I finally had to face the truth; I ran away from her, and because of that, she died alone.

She must've noticed the expression on my face, because she cupped my cheek and held me close. "Don't blame yourself, Luke. The Fates have a funny way of working. I thought that my life was ruined because of them. But now, my boy is here…and we're in Elysium." I looked up at her and saw the truth of her words and I pulled away, smiling. Maybe I had messed up a lifetime with my mom, but in the end, I had an eternity to make things right.

**Soo…love it? Hate it? Want to kill it? Then tell me! It's easy; all you have to do is hit that gorgeous green button down there. Come on! Go ahead! You know you want to! Flames accepted!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey everyone!**

**I just want to give a huge shout-out to anyone who reviewed my story, especially all of those good reviews. They definitely encourage me to keep on writing! Even the bad reviews pointed out things that I overlooked, so thank you for that too! Hope that everyone has a great time out there in the Fan Fiction World!**

**Peace out suckas! =)  
**


End file.
